


Mistletoe and Meddling

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, WEC RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nico's got a crush on André, but he's too shy to make a move. Luckily his friends are on the case.





	Mistletoe and Meddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rafishepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafishepard/gifts).



Nico smiled when he saw André wander in, the noise of the party fading away, and he weaved his way through the crowd, his beer bubbling over as someone bumped into him.

He was almost close enough to reach out and touch André when someone else handed him a beer, chatting away in French as Nico tried not to let his disappointment show.

And then Paul wanted to talk to him.

Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and he shuffled into the kitchen of his flat, wondering how he always seemed to spend so much of parties in the kitchen.

Stuffing a mince pie into his mouth, he listened as Paul chatted away about something or other, but he couldn’t focus on what he was saying.

Paul gave him a nudge, and Nico nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to.

“You’ve got a crush on André.”

Nico’s mouth hung open, his eyes wide as he spluttered, spraying crumbs everywhere.

“What? No? I...”

“You can’t lie to me mate, I’d recognise that dorky smile anywhere.”

Nico exhaled, taking another sip of his beer as he slumped against the worktop.

“I...”

Stoffel wandered in, pausing when he realised he’d walked into the middle of a conversation, and he gave Nico and Paul a funny look before speaking.

“We’re low on beer.”

“I’ll sort it.” Nico sat his empty beer bottle down, glad for a chance to avoid talking about his crush for a little longer.

“No.” Paul placed a hand on his shoulder. “You go back to your party, and I’ll fetch the beer.”

“Thanks.”

Nico blushed as Paul winked at him, and he wandered back into the living room, trying not to look like he was scanning the room for André.

Max caught his eye, and he had a smile on his face that Nico couldn’t place. Although he’d never seen Max drunk before, and he seemed like he would be a lightweight.

“Hey, Nico, would you come to the kitchen for a second?” Stoffel gestured for Nico, and he didn’t miss the little nod that Stoffel gave someone.

Nico turned to see Max dragging André down the hall like a kid desperate to meet Santa, and Nico realised that Stoffel was blocking the doorway with a grin on his face.

“Oh, would you look at that. It’s mistletoe.” Max’s acting skills were dire, and he gestured to the green leaves pinned to the door frame as though he was directing traffic.

André snorted in laughter, and Nico felt a blush creep on to his cheeks, aware that all eyes were on them.

He was going to give André a peck on the cheek, when André stroked the side of his face, gazing into his eyes as he leant in for a kiss.

The first touch of his lips were electric, his brain melting at how velvety soft André’s lips felt against his own, and just when he thought the kiss was over, André’s tongue was slipping into his mouth, making him gasp as his heart skipped a beat.

André held him upright, steadying him as he deepened the kiss, and they kissed until they were breathless, the other people at the party long forgotten about.

“Fuck, you’re a good kisser.”

André leant in to whisper, his breath warm against Nico’s ear.

“Just wait until we take this to the bedroom.”

Nico’s dorky grin shone out, and André took his hand, giving it a little squeeze as he led Nico back to the party.

He’d never been more grateful for his meddling friends.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
